


Hold that pose

by theflowerqueenrose



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hot Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lust, Mirror Sex, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Penis In Vagina Sex, Photo Shoots, Photography, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Asmo is helping you take pictures, however it turns out to be a different kind of photoshoot.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617178
Kudos: 302





	Hold that pose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a oneshot for each and every one of the boys. This one is for our baby Asmo. Enjoy 💞

He had an open door policy for you, so you didn't bother to knock. You barged into Asmo's room with a pout on your face.

"Please help me! None of your brothers could take a good picture if their life depended on it!", you whined, attracting the attention of the Avatar of Lust. 

Fortunately, you didn't catch him doing anything explicit. The last thing you wanted was to enter his room and see him in action. 

"Oh, darling, you came to the right demon~", his tone was sweet, but his smile was giving off his true nature.

"I knew I could count on you! Thank you, Asmo! You're the best!", you threw your hands around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Now, now, what are we shooting for?", he cheerfully asked.

You explained to him how you had a business social media account on which you haven't posted on for about a week. You needed some good pictures to post, but unfortunately you didn't have any as all your time was occupied by chores and tasks. 

"How exciting, y/n! You should have told me earlier. I can help you take the best pictures ever!" 

You had already done your make up and refused to let Asmo wipe it off and do it all over again because "it didn't suit your face properly", however you let him have his way with your hair. The Avatar of Lust styled your h/c hair in a way which made you look like a supermodel. 

You had a cropped flannel shirt on with a lacy bralette underneath and a checkered mini skirt on the bottom. Moreover, you had fishnet stockings suspended by garter belt. 

"Where do you want to take the photos, honey?~", the demon asked. 

"Getting dolled up made me tired. How about we take them here, in your room? It's a nice enough background, I'd say. I mean...your room is stunning.", you flashed him a genuine smile. 

"You shouldn't expect any less from me. Such a beautiful demon can only have an appropriate room, don't you think?" 

You nodded and looked around the room thinking about where to take the pictures and poses you could do. 

Soon enough you had your back against a flower decorated wall and Asmo was giving you advice on where to place your hands so the picture looks better. 

"Just like that, baby. Hold that pose for me!", he exclaimed. 

You froze into place, wanting to get the perfect shot. After he announced that he got it, you sighed in relief. 

"Let's take a break, Asmo. This is wearing me out..." 

He nodded and let the phone down as he sat himself of the bed. You crashed next to him, making your hair messy and making your shirt fall off of one of your shoulders. You rose your head up to face him and on his face you could read shock. In an instant he grabbed his phone again and shot a quick picture of you.

"What are you doing, Asmo? I told you I'd like to take a break."

"I can't help it, love, you're too photogenic.", he paused for a second and looked like he was intensely thinking about something, "What if you lost the shirt and the skirt?"

"I don't think I have the audience for that.", you joked.

"Not for your page, sugar. For fun. Let me take pictures of you so I can cherish these moments. What do you think, hmm?" 

For Asmodeus nudity was as natural as breathing. He would never make you feel uncomfortable, on the contrary, being around Asmo gave you confidence. So, you agreed. You unbuttoned your shirt and slipped out of the skirt, remaining only in your lacy f/c underwear set plus your stockings and garter belt. 

"You're mesmerizing, y/n...", the demon praised you. 

You buried your face into your hands to hide the fact that you were so flustered. 

"I don't know if I can do this, Asmo...", you said muffled into your hands.

"I have just the thing for you, dear!", you felt him get off the bed.

Surprised by hearing something pop, you got up and turned your gaze into that direction only to see the Avatar of Lust pouring what looked like alcohol into crystal glasses. 

He drank his liquor like a shot and came towards you holding the other glass. He gently grabbed your chin and opened your mouth using his thumb before pressing the glass against your lips. He slowly tilted it, making you swallow its contents.

"Here, this should boost your confidence.", he said in a low tone. 

At least now you could blame the red colour of your cheeks on the alcohol. After that, you became a lot more lively, posing and goofing around, feeling like Asmodeus' personal model. 

As you were using a chair as a prop, putting one of your legs on it to accentuate the curve of your butt, one of the straps of the bralette fell off of your shoulder. 

"You're doing amazing, darling~", he almost purred at you. 

You poured yourself another glass of what looked and tased similar to rosé wine. Asmo followed your example and drank another glass himself. 

"Have you ever done a nude photoshoot?", he suddenly asked. 

You shook your head in denial. 

"Would you consider making this your first?", he got closer to you and placed a kiss on your shoulder.

"Could I ever say no to you?", it came out more like a moan and less like a question.

He laughed before helping you out of the thin fabrics of clothing covering your body. 

"My, my, someone has been enjoying this~", he smirked as he looked at your soaked underwear. 

You didn't even realize that you had gotten so wet. But fortunately, his mocks didn't last long as he was more interested in immortalizing the moment. On his bed drinking liquor, sitting in front of his vanity mirror putting on lipstick, next to a window holding a bottle of perfume, the photos were elegant, tasteful and fun to shoot. But even so, eventually you got tired and crashed onto the demon's bed.

He sat next to you, trailing his slender fingers gently up and down your spine, tickling you.

"You're so beautiful, y/n... It saddens me when I catch you being insecure. Look at you... No, I'm serious, get up and look in the mirror!", the Avatar of Luat rarely ordered you around so you compiled and did as he asked. 

You stood in front of the mirror with Asmodeus behind you. He caressed your arms and kissed your shoulders, moving upwards towards your neck. You closed your eyes, but immediately after you felt his hand cupping one of your cheeks. 

"Open your eyes, darling~", he whispered previously to taking your ear lobe into his mouth.

You obliged and faced your reflection which showed how you were melting under his touch. Slowly but surely his hands lowered down to your chest, playing with your breasts, teasing your already hardened nipples. 

"Ah, Asmo~", you moaned.

When you realized how loud your voice was, you covered your mouth with one hand, but the demon was fast to grab your hand and take it off of your mouth. He grabbed both of your hands and held them in place at your back using one of his.

"Let them hear you, darling~", he paused to kiss your neck, "Let them hear how good I make you feel." 

Asmo's free hand went lower and found its way to your core. The moment his skillful fingers made contact with your sensitive nub, lustful cries escaped your mouth, although you tried your best to contain yourself.

"Such a good girl~", he cooed. 

You had to admit you looked hot, with a full face of make up on, your hair messy but still styled, slightly bended forward as the demon behind you was having his way with you.

"Hold this pose for me, won't you darling?", he demanded as he left your side for a brief moment.

When he came back you heard a click and felt something soft on your wrists. He cuffed you with pink fluffy handcuffs and threw a pillow on the floor. The demon kneeled on the pillow and positioned himself between your legs. 

"Keep looking in the mirror. If you stop, I stop. Understood?", he asked with a sterner voice than usual. 

"Yes, sir", you affirmed. 

In an instant the demon began exploring your womanhood as you had your eyes locked on the mirror. You almost couldn't recognize yourself. One of the most beautiful beings in the three realms was kneeling between your legs offering you pleasure. Nothing in the world made you feel more beautiful, confident and sexy. 

"Fuck yeah, Asmo. Ah, right there!", you moaned. 

One of his long fingers entered you and made you scream as he was sucking on your sensitive spot.

"I need another one in. Please, put another finger in me, Asmo. I, uh fuck, I fucking need it!", you begged.

Your prayers here heard and soon enough another finger found its way inside you.

"Please don't stop. Please, I'm gonna cum soon."

The words that left your mouth motivated the embodiment of lust and had him pleasure you more passionately than before. You didn't even think it was possible, but soon you found yourself losing your mind as you climaxed all over your lover's mouth. You dropped to your knees, unable to stand up anymore. 

"Oh, my dear, don't doze off just yet, I'm not done having my way with you", Asmodeus said as he stood up and slipped out of his clothes. 

The demon gently lifted your head and instead of his member, at first, his fingers coated in your juices entered your mouth. You sucked on them hungrily, tasting yourself on his fingers. You tasted good. 

After you sucked his fingers clean, he pulled them out and replaced them with his lengthy cock which you eagerly sucked on as if your life depended on it. Asmo delicately pulled your hair into a messy ponytail held together by his right hand and guided your head up and down his member. 

He was looking into the mirror the whole time and you weren't sure if he was looking at himself or rather at the way you were sucking him off with your hands cuffed to your back.

"You're taking my cock so we'll, y/n. It really suits you, you know? This look... My cock inside your pretty little mouth~"

You moaned against his cock and it only made the demon hungrier. So hungry, in fact, that he pulled out of your mouth with a pop, causing saliva to drop down your chin onto your chest. 

"Stand up, sweetheart. You're going for a ride!"

You did as instructed and soon enough you found yourself bent over the dressing table, inches away from the mirror, with your legs spread wide while lust himself was easing his way into your core. 

"Ah, Asmo~ You're fucking huge!", it was all you were able to say as the Avatar of Lust giggled.

With every thrust your boobs bounced as you weren't making contact with the dressing table. The demon was holding your cuffed hands so you hanged over the table bent forward as your eyes rolled back into your head. 

"Harder, please", you begged with a whine. 

"Your wish is my command, sugar~", his pace became rougher than before.

Nothing ever felt as good as Asmodeus was making you feel right in that second. Nothing could ever come close to rivaling that level of pleasure, it was undescribable. In no time you found yourself cumming all over his cock as you were screaming his name so loud you could swear it was audible even from the other realms. 

He pulled out from you and you dropped to the floor, your knees landing on the pillow. While kneeling, you lifted your head to face Asmodeus as he rubbed his member inches away from your face. You stuck your tongue out and awaited your meal. 

"Come on, Asmo. Give it to me~", you purred previously to having his load all over your face. 

"Hold that pose for me, baby. I need to get the camera!", he smirked at you.

You couldn't move even if you wanted to. Your legs were jelly and your hands were cuffed.


End file.
